1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking aid and, more particularly, to an improved visual parking aid comprising a Class IIIA laser pointer supported by a mounting bracket configured for removable attachment to the interior of a vehicle's windshield. The power source for the laser is housed within the laser housing but is provided with a break in the power circuit that may only be completed by mating the laser with its mounting bracket. Thus, the laser is only made operational when it is correctly positioned upon the mounting bracket. In use, the laser is focused forward from the vehicle so that it displays an image on the wall surface in front of a moving vehicle forwardly moving into a parking space, or behind a vehicle backing into a parking space. As the front or rear of the vehicle approaches the wall, the image on the wall surface descends until it reaches a predetermined stopping point, informing the driver that they have reached the optimal parking position.
2. Description of the Background
Many automobile operators experience difficulty when attempting to judge the distance between the front of their vehicle and an obstruction in front of the vehicle or between the rear of their vehicle and an obstruction behind the vehicle. This problem is especially perplexing in the context of parking a vehicle in a garage or in a parking space facing a wall. For example, owners of larger vehicles may wish to park their vehicle in a garage while leaving some space between the rear of the vehicle and the garage opening to ensure easy maneuvering around the parked vehicle. Such an effort requires the driver to strike a delicate balance between the front and rear space forward of and behind the vehicle. Unfortunately, in an attempt to optimize such space, a driver having difficulty judging the distance between the front of her vehicle and the wall in front of the vehicle may inadvertently impact the wall with the vehicle's bumper, causing unwanted and potentially costly damage to both the vehicle and structure. While through continued trial and error, skilled vehicle operators may eventually find an optimal position in which to park their vehicle, many vehicle operators find this a hopeless task, and as a result leave an unnecessarily large amount of space between the front of the vehicle and any obstruction in front of the vehicle.
Several optical systems have been developed in the past in an attempt to assist drivers in parking their vehicles in an optimal position without risking a destructive impact between the vehicle and an obstruction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,706 to Smith discloses a vehicle reversing guide comprising a pair of line-of-sight posts positioned to allow a driver to establish a line of sight along the left side of his vehicle to target the intersection of the wall and the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758 to Sanders discloses a vehicle parking guide comprising vertical strips for informing a driver of his lateral position within a garage, and a downwardly angled mirror for informing a driver of his forward position within a garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,263 to Hirshberg discloses a vehicle parking guide comprising an incandescent lamp which directs a "virtual" image into the driver's field of view. The driver must judge the point at which this virtual image lies in the same plane as the wall or other obstruction in front of the vehicle to determine the optimal point at which to stop forward motion of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,357 to Viskovich discloses a vehicle parking guide comprising an adjustable mirror positioned next to a garage door opening which reflects the vehicle's brake lights to the driver through the driver's side view mirror, indicating to the driver that they have achieved the desired parking position.
Finally, both U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,571 to Jones, and 5,341,132 to Dorey et al. disclose vehicle parking guides having mechanically-actuated indicators which activate a light or other signal when a portion of the vehicle engages the respective actuator, indicating to the vehicle operator that they have achieved the desired parking position.
Each of the above described devices have associated therewith deficiencies which heretofore have prevented their widespread acceptance or usage. Many of the prior art devices rely on the driver's line of sight. Thus, when a different driver operates the vehicle, such driver naturally having a different perspective and thus a different line of sight from the driver for whom the device was originally configured, the new driver's view and line of sight will either require adjustment of the device or will result in a different parking location resulting for each new driver. Other prior art devices require mechanical actuators which themselves are at risk of damage should the vehicle operator misjudge the distance between their vehicle and the mechanical actuator. Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to provide a visual parking aid which was safe, easy to use, and usable by any vehicle operator without the need for adjustment.